


Putting Out...To Pasture.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aging, Character Death, Friendship/Love, M/M, McSpirk., Poetry, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Three...At the top of lifes tree...(Inspired by...shweet_hearts...The Undiscovered Country.)





	Putting Out...To Pasture.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are always going to be three of them, I wanted to put this into three's.  
> 3 verses---of 3 lines---and as usual I try to add depth to very few words.

The end...of the...Enterprise...

The end...of the...Emptiness of space...

The end...of the...Exciting era.  
____________________________________  
Reaching...Retirements reality...

Reaching...Risk-free respectability...

Reaching...Rewarding recollection's.  
\----------------------------------  
Satisfied...by the...Sharing of simple senses...

Satisfied...by the...Slowing pace of life's race...

Satisfied...by the...Soul-searching no-win scenario.  
__________________________________________________  
Epilogue:  
_________________________________  
Three bright new stars...

Shine across the universal Heavens...

To make...Three wishes upon.

Never...truly gone...

A triangle...without end...  
________________________________  
The End.......


End file.
